Kagemori Clan
|image name=Kagemori_Symbol.svg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=景森一族 |romaji=Kagemori Ichizoku |affiliations=Kachūgakure, Land of Whispering Bone |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Jūjin, |media=Fan Fiction }} This clan was founded by Kagemori Sessai when he came to power in the Gateless Barrier, an organization dedicated to the protection of the Land of Whispering Bone and named after the great wall surrounding the nation's borders. Ironically he is one of the few members of his clan that does not possess the Byakugan. Background Shortly after his appointment to Head Ninja of the Mumonkan, Kagemori ran across a severely injured Hyūga woman in a wooded area just outside the walls of the Southern border of the Land of Whispering Bone. He quickly retrieved her and took her back to Homeji Honjin's hospital. The medical nins were able to save her and return her to good health. Upon her recovery Sessai personally handled her debriefing. The woman's name was Hyūga Nijika, a medical nin and member of the Hyūga branch family. She had survived an attack by Hunter Nin, using a technique she personally developed to temporarily abate the effects of the caged bird seal. She and a group of 99 survivors of the infamous Saki Rebellion, as it would soon be known, had fled Konoha with Hunter Nins in hot pursuit. In an effort to lead them away from her group, Nijika split off as a decoy. She managed to kill her pursuers using booby traps, but only after being severely injured in the process. Kagemori quickly became enamored with the feisty kunoichi's indomitable will that had led her and over a hundred Hyūga to defy their clan conventions and seek personal liberty. Using the fuuinjutsu medical knowledge she developed to facilitate their escape, Sessai removed the caged bird seal, freeing her and her clan-members from their burden and forever breaking their ties with the Hyūga Clan. He offered her clan asylum in exchange for becoming his wife. She agreed readily as she too had developed feelings for her rescuer. They were married in a secret ceremony with only Kagemori's and Nijika's closest allies. As Sessai was held in high favor by Yondime Oyabun, his marriage and promise of asylum were upheld, even at the cost of some political capital with their neighbors in the South. As part of the agreement, the clansmen took up the family name of their benefactor and eligible members married into the tattered remnants of the Kagemori clan, which at that time consisted of less than two dozen members. Together they vow to protect the nation that gave them sanctuary as members of the Mumonkan. Abilities ''Byakugan Encrypted Hand Signs Hōjin Jikūkan Dengekisakusenm Kundalini Olfactory Genjutsu Shiroi Hirate Sekkinsen Juinjutsu Notable Clan Members Kagemori Sessai ''Characteristics: *Sage Mode *Kundalini *Combat Juinjutsu *Phantom Limbs *Fukusū Kenpō *Illusory Techniques *Unknown History *Strongest Member *Head of the Mumonkan Appearance: Kagemori wears a dark blue no sleeve formfitting tunic with flaps reaching below the belt and broad trousers with leather sandals. He has matching wrist guards on both arms. He has short to medium black hair with bangs. ---- ''Kagemori Nijiki ''Characteristics: *Byakugan *Kundalini *White Palm *Combat Juinjutsu *Illusory Techniques *Combat Medical Ninjutsu *Right Arm *Leader of the Saki Rebellion *Wife of Kagemori Sessai *Co-founder of the Kagemori Clan Appearance: Nijika wears a low cut, dark grey tunic with a front flap below the waist. She wears a dark grey koromo open at the front. She wears a burgundy fukuro obi (sash) tied around her torso. She wears thigh length open toed high heel boots. She has black straight hair framing her face with locks reaching down the sides of her head to her ample breasts. ---- ''Kagemori Takamoto ''Characteristics: *Byakugan *Kundalini *White Palm *Combat Juinjutsu *Illusory Techniques *Combat Medical Ninjutsu *Left Arm *Troubled History Appearance: Takamoto traditionally wears three layers of clothes: a jiban, which is an underrobe top; a white kimono; and a charcoal grey koromo, or outer robe. He also wears a grey and white gojo gesa surplice (five panel surplice )with white tabi in dark grey zori. He has black shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail in back. ---- ''Kagemori Gaiichi ''Characteristics: *Kenjutsu *Kundalini *Combat Juinjutsu *Rokubanme Kankaku *Space-time Blitzkrieg Tactics *Right Hand Appearance: Gaiichi wears a two piece, black leather, armored bodysuit. The top covers the chest and arms with kusazuri over the thighs. The black leather bottom connects to black leather open toed boots. He has short, black, spiky hair and a scar on his cheek under his left eye extending half way to his ear. He wears a ninjato in a black leather scabbard slung low on the small of his back hanging off to the left side. He also wears a pair of mechanized wrist cuffs underneath his sleeves which can quickly eject blades into his hand. ---- ''Kagemori Hinoko ''Characteristics: *Byakugan *Kundalini *White Palm *Combat Juinjutsu *Illusory Techniques *Combat Medical Ninjutsu *Advisor Appearance: Hinoko wears a multi-layered donjiki with burgundy, red, lilac, and purple layers. She wears a traditional white kimono with a jiban underneath. She has white tabi in dark grey zori. She has black hair with bangs that extends down to her chest on the sides and all the way to her ankles in the back. ---- ''Kagemori Seikōku ''Characteristics: *Byakugan *Kundalini *White Palm *Combat Juinjutsu *Illusory Techniques *Combat Medical Ninjutsu *Advisor Appearance: Seikōku wears a burgundy, waist length koromo with a grey, ankle length kimono underneath. She wears three magatama hanging from a necklace and black zori on naked feat. She has an obi tied around her waist and can often be seen carrying a small, red and grey fan. She has long black hair that frames her face, covering her right eye, and extending all the way to her knees in the back and sides. Trivia I've wanted to do something with the Hyūga branch family for a long time. So I decided to make them the third main clan of the Land of Whispering Bone rather than the Uzumaki clan as I'd originally intended. I plan to use them as a base to expand the repertoire of the Byakugan related techniques. Genjutsu, elemental ninjutsu, combat juinjutsu, body highjack techniques, and space-time techniques will feature heavily in their fighting style. I've also given them a different taijutsu style than gentle fist, what I call the "white palm," which is based on Kabuto's medical nintaijutsu, also incorporating Tsunade's Ranshinshō.